


Bleeding for you

by unloyalbish



Series: Parallel [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Master/Slave, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unloyalbish/pseuds/unloyalbish
Summary: In the beginning it was only SeungcheolThen, it was Seungcheol and JeonghanAnd Seungcheol will die, quite literally if Jeonghan is gone.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Parallel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683550
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Bleeding for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a jeongcheol vampire au that no one asked for.

"Seungcheol my darling, would you please stop playing with your food." the little boy of snow pale skin flinch on his seat as he was caught by his mother red handed, quiet literally, with his fangs halfway through tearing yet another patch of skin from the poor boy lying on his bed. Not used to hearing his mother reprimanding him in any way, the young vampire slowly got off from the shivering human boy that he was straddling seconds ago. 

“I knew I should have accompanied him back here when we got him.” The lady murmured unto herself as she looks at the poor shivering human, droplets of blood visible on his white dress shirt and neck littered with small bites.

  
"You see, Jeonghan here won’t be just your dinner for the night.” The lady paused as she slowly but gracefully made her way to her son’s bed, a soft smile that barely shows her sharp fangs plastered on her face.

“He will also be your personal aid from now on. He will follow all your orders and will also be responsible for your meals." The older vampire softly said as she gently assists the human boy, who now Seungcheol knows as Jeonghan, to a sitting position.  
  
"That is why you need to take good care of him so that Jeonghan can too, take good care of you as well.” The older vampire added.

“But why mother? Why must I do that? I used to drink someone dry and you didn’t stop me before?” the stubborn young vampire asked whilst slumping on his bed.

  
“Cheollie, things aren’t getting any better these days. The werewolves are slowly gaining population, thus limiting our hunting grounds and food supply. Then there are the hunters, who are getting smarter and smarter as time goes by.” The older vampire started to explain, her soft pale hands softly cupping the cheeks of her only son.

“Anytime soon, a war might start. Everything will be very dangerous, not only for us, but for humanity as well. It will be hard for us to hunt, and for the likes of Jeonghan who was abandon by his own kin, he wouldn’t stand a chance outside.” The older added as she swipes the blood smeared on her sons lips.

“We have to do this in order to survive my dear. So, can you promise me that you will be good to Jeonghan?” The older vampire continued while looking at her son intensely.

“Yes mother.” the young child forlornly nodded in agreement.

“Jeonghan, darling, in case this stubborn child nearly kills you, do not hesitate to run to me. Do you understand? the lady this time was now softly looking at the human boy.

“Alright, now that I think everything is settled, let me take Jeonghan to his room.” The older vampire finally said as she stood up straightening the ruffles on her skirt.

  
“And you, young sir, please go to sleep and don’t go looking for Jeonghan in the middle of the night. I expect you to be tucked in bed all throughout the evening. Jeonghan needs rest so please let him have some good night sleep.” The older vampire added as she starts to button up the human boy’s bloody dress shirt whilst looking at her son once again. The regarded young vampire only nodded, a pout of disappointment clearly displayed on his face as his mother caught to his plans once again.

  
Jeonghan lets out a loud groan as the shrilling noise of his alarm broke him from his slumber. The human immediately shuts the wailing device and heaved a deep sigh. It was Monday, sadly, which means he and Seungcheol have classes. And now that the human remembers it, he should probably start dressing up and then make his way to his young masters room and wake the lazy vampire up. They may not be going through proper schools like the other young boys from their town, not that they are really normal considering that Seungcheol is a vampire and Jeonghan was practically his walking blood bag. Lord Choi however, still hired a number of tutors to teach both of them.

  
So, with a final heave of deep breath, he ruffles his black curly locks and trudged his way to his bath room to freshen up. In a matter of few moments, Jeonghan was clad in a soft light blue dress shirt that was slightly loser for his size. His neck is shown gracefully through the clothing, just like how Seungcheol would like. It was easy access for the vampire and was less likely to have bloodstains which saves Jeonghan from the extra work of dressing up again.

  
As Jeonghan walks through the corridors of the mansion, he thinks back to the days when he first got there. All shivering and scared, he couldn’t utter a single word or even scream as Seungcheol drags him up to his room upon laying his eyes on him. There was this unmasked look of hunger on the young vampires eyes as soon as he got a whiff of his scent. With his eyes turning blood red in an instant and fangs immediately growing in length, Jeonghan can only close his eyes and let fate take him wherever it leads. Thinking about those memories only made him smile. Those were the old times, things have change now.

  
The once scared and shivering human boy is now slowly turning into a young adult. He has grown up gracefully and well mannered, thanks to the guidance of the lady of the house whom he doesn’t really call as his mother but considers as one. There were no marks of his grueling past, the one that was filled with abuse and pain. It was all gone. It was just the smart and beautifully handsome Yoon Jeonghan of the Chois’.

  
Arriving in front of his master’s bedroom, the human was about to knock on the door when he was harshly pulled in and slammed to the wall.

  
“Where have you been and what took you so long? I almost went crazy when I woke up and I still can’t smell you.” Seungcheol breathlessly spoke as he lets his lips graze the human’s jugular. 

  
“I apologize master, I was careless and forgot to collect the things I needed for todays lesson. This will not happen again master, I promise.” Jeonghan apologized with bated breath as the grip that Seungcheol have on both of his wrist and hips tighten to the point that it might leave obvious marks.

  
The vampire did not reply instead, Jeonghan felt the familiar pain of tearing flesh run through his neck as Seungcheol bit him. The human closed his eyes as the pain slowly dwindles and is replaced with a strange euphoric feeling that will leave the human confused after their feeding ordeal. He felt his hands unconsciously travel to his masters back, gripping and caressing the muscles under the soft satin fabric of his night gown as the vampire continued to drink more blood from him. Unexpectedly, Seungcheol with his fangs still clamped on his neck suddenly hoisted the human up, wrapping both of Jeonghans legs on his hips and carried him to his bed.

  
With a soft thud, Jeonghan landed on the soft mattress of his master. He was heaving for breath as if he ran a kilometer. Remembering that both of his legs were still wrapped around the hips of his master, Jeonghan let out a moan of what the human can point to as pleasure. Seungcheol was drinking from him, but his master was drinking way too fast and Jeonghan doesn’t know if the dizziness that he was feeling was from the ginormous amount of blood lost from his system or was it something else.

  
His master continued to drink his blood with no regard for his being, he was getting dizzier and dizzier as Seungcheol continues his ministrations. Sooner or later Jeonghan thinks he might finally lose his consciousness. In the midst of blacking out, Jeonghan finally realized something. This will be the third time it’s happening and the human should have expected it.

  
Seungcheol was scared.

  
Seungcheol was scared of losing him.

  
And drinking way too much blood from him is his masters way of coping up from the fear he went through earlier. So with a smile, Jeonghan opted to just softly curl his fingers on his masters hair, enduring the pain and pleasure coursing through him. 

  
“I'm sorry master, I promise to never let this happened again.” The human finally utters as blackness slowly cover his sight. It was then in that moment that Jeonghan finally felt Seungcheol’s bite slowly loosen around his neck. And if he felt his master kissing him softly on his forehead, Jeonghan can only stretch his smile a little wider as he completely lost his grasp with everything around him.   


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated❤❤


End file.
